


Proximidad

by Evalangui



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalangui/pseuds/Evalangui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook normalmente hacía que sus guardaespaldas se quedaran atrás – probablemente, pensó Archie con un poco de bronca, porque le arruinaban el plan de dejar que todo el mundo le metiera mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proximidad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proximity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Esto es una traducción lo más fiel posible del fanfic de Astolat, cualquier critica, comentario o sugerencia será bien recibido. Si queres que le traduzca algún mensaje corto a la autora del original también estoy dispuesta. La traducción está en argentino, pero intenté no emocionarme con el lunfardo.

A Cook le gustaba tocar a la gente. Le _encantaba._ Le daba abrazos a cualquier fan que se lo pidiera, y besos en la mejilla y los dejaba llorarle encima. También abrazaba a los periodistas, levantaba a niños en brazos como si no tuviera miedo de que se le fueran a caer y se retorcía para abrazar a gente en silla de ruedas. Se apretaba contra las vallas y dejaba que le tocaran la barba y una vez Archie vio como dejaba que una chica restregara su cara contra la suya, y está bien que era una chica muy linda, ¡pero era una completa desconocida!

Y algunas veces la gente le tocaba el culo, y estaba _clarísimo_ que no era un accidente, aunque algunos fingían que sí, tipo, ¡uy! No me di cuenta de que te había puesto la mano en el culo! Cuando le pasaba a _él_ a Archie le daban ganas de alejarse de un salto y de decir algo tipo, hola, ¿qué _pensabas_ qué era? Pero Cook sonreía y no decía nada, y una vez que se habían despedido y entrado al estadio o donde fuera que cantaban, _seguía_ sonriendo, y a veces incluso daba saltos en el pasillo y gritaba. “Guau!” y decía, totalmente en serio, “Esto es _increíble.”_ Y si la gente lo había manoseado más de lo normal, sacudía la cabeza, le sonreía a Archie, lo agarraba por los hombros para sacudirlo mientras preguntaba, “¿Esto es ridículo, o soy yo?”

 _Sos vos,_ obviamente _sos vos,_ le hubiera gustado decirle a Archie. _A él_ le gustaban los guardaespaldas, porque mantenían a la gente relativamente alejada para que no pudieran hacerle ese tipo de cosas, al menos no mucho. Cook normalmente hacía que _sus_ guardaespaldas se quedaran atrás – probablemente, pensó Archie con cierta bronca, porque le arruinaban el plan de dejar que todo el mundo le metiera mano.

Y si pasabas mucho tiempo con él, por ejemplo, si eras su coprotagonista y tenías un montón de eventos de prensa con él, entonces realmente se acostumbraba a vos y era como si te cambiara a una categoría en el cual no era que pudieras estar en su espacio personal – absolutamente todo el mundo podía estar en su espacio personal – sino que te convertías en _parte_ de su espacio. Una vez que llegabas a ese nivel, apenas te acercabas lo suficiente, te rodeaba con un brazo, o te tocaba el pelo, o incluso te besaba, o sea, en el pelo, y si te estaba tocando y te hacía cosquillas y hacías algún ruido – _no_ un gritito – te hacía más cosquillas todavía hasta que te estabas riendo tanto que no podías hablar.

Archie no sabía qué hacer para que Cook parara. Al principio había pensado que era algo que Cook hacía al final de la temporada para vender la imagen del hermano mayor ante las cámaras. Y a la gente le encantaba, se quedaban mirándolos embobados, y Archie en parte lo agradecía porque siempre se sentía tenso e incómodo en el escenario y cuando Cook se le pegaba, era como si le diera a Archie parte de su energía, y después a veces podía mirar los videos de esos momentos sin que le doliera verse a sí mismo.

Así que bueno, no había dicho nada y tampoco había dicho nada cuando Cook lo hacía durante el circuito de prensa porque por algún motivo era nuevo y desconcertante estar en todos esos programas, aunque los miraba mucha menos gente de la que miraba Idol. Más que nada porque Archie no sabía cómo hacer lo que querían. Sabía _cantar,_ eso era lo que quería hacer, no dar entrevistas extrañas que eran las mismas diez preguntas repetidas hasta el cansancio, especialmente cuando tres de ellas eran preguntas invasivas y malintensionadas sobre su papá que le daban ganas de romperle la cara al entrevistador de turno. Así que aunque se sentía un poco inquieto, también lo reconfortaba un poco cuando Cook le ponía un brazo sobre los hombros o lo que fuera.

Había asumido que Cook dejaría de hacerlo cuando ya no estuvieran frente a las cámaras y hubieran terminado con todo ese tema. Pero no. En los micros, Cook se sentaba al lado suyo para observar el paisaje pasar, si era un lugar interesante, como cuando pasaban por entre montañas, y le volvía a pasar el brazo por el hombro. Archie dormía en la litera de arriba y Cook a veces se paraba y se apoyaba en el borde de su cama y le leía algo o le contaba un chiste, y si Archie no estaba prestando suficiente atención o sencillamente porque le daba la gana, metía una mano en la cama y le hacía cosquillas. Si en un restaurant había un reservado, Cook se sentaba a su lado porque Archie era menudo y Cook bastante corpulento, y entraban bien en un lado, y había lugar _de sobra_ pero por algún motivo terminaban amontonados y Cook se pasaba toda la comida dándole codazos para decir cosas como “Comete las verduras!” O “jaja, ¿viste lo que Johns acaba de hacer?” o lo que fuera.

Y la verdad era que Archie odiaba que lo tocasen. No solamente la gente rara que se te cuelga y no te suelta, sino que ni siquiera le gustaba que su mamá o sus amigos lo tocaran. No era nada exagerado, no le daba un ataque ni nada, sólo que no le gustaba mucho. En el escenario siempre tenía que recordarse que no tenía que alejarse cuando Ryan Seacrest le daba una palmada en la espalda o lo agarraba por el hombro. Y un par de veces lo había hecho igual y cuando se había visto después se había dado cuenta de que parecía idiota. Con Cook había logrado no hacerlo, a pesar del cosquilleo que le daba cuando lo hacía, pero bueno, ahora todo eso se había acabado, y Cook no paraba, ¿y cómo iba a hacer Archie que parara?

Quería decir algo pero no podía imaginarse cómo sin parecer raro e incluso resultar hiriente. Cook tenía muy buena onda y siempre intentaba que todo fuera divertido, incluso cuando todo era una locura y estaban todos cansados. Cuando Archie se imaginaba diciéndole algo como _es que no me gusta que me toquen_ , o algo así, se le retorcía el estómago de una manera peor todavía que la sensación temblorosa de cuando Cook lo tocaba. Cook diría… bueno, al principio diría, ah, ok, no hay problema, pero sería super mortificante y probablemente se sintiera mal y evitará a Archie. Archie no quería que pasara _eso,_ solamente no quería que lo abrazaran todo el tiempo como si fuera un peluche gigante.

Al final decidió que iba a aguantar por el tour y que, después de eso, tampoco iba a pasar mucho tiempo con Cook. Y eso se lo hizo más fácil. Archie intentaba mantenerse fuera de su alcance, cuando se acordaba, y suspiraba en privado cuando Cook empezaba a atraerlo hacia sí durante la canción grupal final, y las veces que Cook lo abrazaba desde atrás mientras filmaban autógrafos y cuando Cook lo agarró por los hombros y lo sacudió cuando estaban en el Empire State a medianoche, durante el día libre que tuvieron en Nueva York.

Por fin el tour se acabó y Archie se pasó buena parte de una semana durmiendo y después tenía que empezar a grabar en serio. Estaba super emocionado por ir al estudio y empezar a grabar el disco. Jive le había mandado un coche y puso en un bolso todas las cosas que iba a dejar ahí para usar a diario – su nueva guitarra acústica, algunas partituras, un sweater y su almohada preferida para siestas – y lo fueron a buscar y le mostraron su camerino privado. Era chiquitito pero igual bastante copado, con una cama doble y un armario y un escritorio con un enchufe para su laptop. Guardó todo y agarró la música para su primera sesión y saliendo de la habitación se tragó a Cook saliendo de la habitación al otro lado del pasillo.

Cook lo atajó, rescatando las páginas antes de que salieran volando. “Ey!” Dijo Cook, riéndose. “No te puedo creer, ¿Te pusieron en frente?”

“Eh… Sí,” dijo Archie y Cook le pasó un brazo por el cuello y no lo soltó hasta que llegaron a los estudios de grabación.

Así que las cosas _sí_ que cambiaron después del tour. Ahora estaban juntos _todo el tiempo._ Archie veía a Cook más de lo que veía a su familia o a cualquiera de sus amigos. Cook dejaba la puerta de su camerino abierta la mayor parte del tiempo porque la pequeña habitación era todavía más pequeña para él y también para poder gritarle a Archie cuando se le ocurrían chistes tontos o preguntarle si le gustaba una letra. A Archie le encantaba esa parte, Cook era un genio para escribir letras y era interesante ver cómo las letras pasaban por diez versiones, cambiando una palabra por vez y como cambiaban el ritmo y el estilo de la canción. Probó hacerlo él un poco y Cook le sugería otras palabras y cosas y a veces tocaban juntos.

Pero a veces Cook se mostraba como poner los dedos en la guitarra sentándose atrás de Archie en la cama y colocandole las manos en el lugar correcto. Otras veces sostenía una cuerda para que Archie practicara sólo el rasgueo, o al revés. Y bueno, Archie estaba mejorando a la velocidad de la luz con la guitarra pero era bastante incomodo estar básicamente envuelto por Cook y a veces se preguntaba qué pensaría alguien si entrara y los viera.

Una vez incluso se le ocurrió que – quizá – Cook lo hacía _por eso_. Tipo, como si estuviera flirteando o algo. Pero David lo _había_ visto flirtear de verdad, y no era nada sutil. Normalmente se acercaba a una chica y le hablaba por un rato y después salía a comer con ella un montón de veces y a veces _desaparecían_ juntos por un rato. Una vez Archie volvió a su camerino y la puerta del de Cook estaba cerrada. Archie había dejado su guitarra ahí la última vez así que golpeó casualmente y abrió la puerta y Cook estaba en la cama con una de las ingenieras de sonido… encima suyo, y ella llevaba nada puesto arriba y tenía la pollera levantada y las manos en sus hombros y la cabeza tirada hacia atrás mientras se mordía el labio y Cook la estaba mirando fijamente y los dos se sobresaltaron y se quedaron mirando a Archie, que básicamente se cayó al piso tratando de cerrar los ojos y la puerta y salir corriendo y disculparse al mismo tiempo.

"Emm," Cook dijo más tarde cuando se presentó obviamente avergonzado y con la guitarra de Archie.

“¡Lo siento muchísimo!" dijo Archie, todavía incómodo.

"No, es… yo," Cook dijo, y después se empezó a reír y se sentó en medio del umbral y Archie también se empezó a reír y Cook dijo, “Te juro que no soy adicto al sexo ni nada”, y Archie dijo, "Este… Sí que lo sos," y Cook lo miró todo indignado y después dijo, "Ah, mierda, si que lo soy," y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Así que Cook no estaba tirándole los tejos. Solamente era muy cariñoso o algo. Pero después de eso Archie no podía _aguantar_ más, aunque iba a ser horrible si hacía que Cook se sintiera mal y ya no quería que fueran amigos. Por una semana, se esforzó por encontrar una solución y entonces un día Cook apareció con su guitarra y le preguntó “Che, ¿Queres probar esto conmigo?”

Se sentó atrás de Archie en la cama otra vez y lo rodeó con sus brazos y Archie inspiró hondo y dijo, “No.”

"Qué?" Cook preguntó, distraído. Tenía las manos alrededor de las muñecas de Archie. “Lo único que tenés que hacer…”

" _No_ ," Archie dijo, más alto, e intentó soltarlo de una, "No puedo… Yo no… es que, no… Ya sé que no queres… No puedo…cuando me…tocas…” y Cook súbitamente dejo de moverse, sus manos seguían en las muñeras de Archie y Archie dejó de hablar porque le estaba saliendo todo mal, trató de ordenarlo en su cerebro y planearlo bien, como con la letra de una canción.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Cook murmuró, “Che, no pasa nada. Dave, está todo bien. Perdóname, ni pensé… Debería haberlo pensado.”

"No," Archie dijo, inestable, y aliviado porque Cook no parecía enojado “No podías, bueno, cómo ibas a saber y… Yo no… soy… raro o algo y…”

"No, no sos raro," Cook dijo. "Sos increíble."

Y entonces Cook se levantó y fue hasta la puerta. Archie se incorporó, preocupado y estaba a punto de intentar pararlo, de decirle que por favor se quedase, pero Cook no se fue. Cook cerró la puerta, se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cama, se subió otra vez, le puso una mano en la mejilla y lo besó.

Archie abrió la boca para decir: este… ¿qué? Pero Cook empezó a besarlo más aun, con, bueno, lengua. Archie nos sabía qué estaba pasando exactamente, pero sabía que no era en absoluto lo que había planeado.

Excepto que Cook lo estaba empujando para que se acostara en la cama y Archie lo estaba dejando. También dejó que Cook le desabrochara los pantalones. Le estaba costando respirar y tenía esa desagradable sensación de tembloroso hormigueo otra vez, y las manos de Cook estaban en su piel, por todas partes, deslizándole la remera por encima de la cabeza. La sensación empeoró y empeoró, y, dios, no quería que parase _nunca._

Cook seguía besándolo, pero también murmuró, “Tranqui, déjame” y Archie se escuchó decir “Por favor.” Así que… aparentemente _sí_ que era la idea y Archie no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

"¿Así?" Cook dijo, justo al lado de su oreja derecha, y Archie dijo, “Sí” y Cook dijo, “¿Y así?” y Archie dijo, “Sí, por favor, _sí,_ ” y Cook se rio suavemente, se sentó y se sacó _su_ remera y se volvió a acostar con Archie y le dijo, “Vos también me podés tocar.” Y Archie, mareado, respondió, “Ya sé,” y lo hizo.

= End =


End file.
